New Journey
by Kurea Cavallone
Summary: Setelah berhasil menghentikan Eden. Train yang saat ini mengembara sendirian sebagai seorang sweeper bertemu dengan seorang perempuan berambut silver dan juga bermata merah. Siapakah perempuan itu? Dan bagaimanakah nasib dari perjalanan Train? R&R please!


**A/N:** Haloo readers! Perkenalkan, Kurea di sini.. Ini ffic pertama gue di fandom Black Cat. Dan di ffic ini.., gue mau munculin OC yang udah gue buat pas SD. Tapi baru dibikin ffic nya sekarang #PLAK . Berhubung gue ini bisa dibilang masih pemula dalam membuat fanfic. Jadi tolong dimaafkan kalo ffic ini emang abal dan lain sebagainya. Yaudahlah langsung aja,

**WARNING: **Abal, OOC (mungkin?), dan mungkin ada beberapa Typo yang tidak disadari oleh Author, dan juga kemungkinan late update berhubung Author ini memang pemales #duak

* * *

**Rated:** K+ (?)

**Genre:** Adventure

**Disclaimer:**

Black Cat ©Yabuki Kentaro

New Journey and all of the OC here ©Kurea Cavallone

* * *

Setelah pertempuran melawan Creed berakhir dan berhasil menghentikan Eden. Train pergi begitu saja dan memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Sven, Eve, dan yang lainnya. Dan saat ini, ia mengembara seorang diri sebagai seorang sweeper menggunakan motornya. Serta masih ditemani oleh pistol miliknya yang telah mendampinginya semenjak ia masih menjadi seorang eraser di Chronos; Hades. Ia telah membuang nama julukannya sebagai Black Cat, Nomor 13, eraser dari Chronos, ataupun julukan-julukan lainnya yang diberikan padanya saat ia masih menjadi seorang eraser.. Kini dia adalah seorang sweeper, dan dia menyukai pekerjaannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan berpuluh-pluh kilo jauhnya, ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah kota. Ia melihat papan penyambut di kota yang ia temui itu dan melihat tulisan di sana; Luggweyn. Sepertinya itulah nama kota tersebut..

_Grook~_

Suara itu.. Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Suara tersebut adalah suara perut Train yang berbunyi lagi setelah sekian kalinya. Train memegangi perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi itu. Memang, sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak makan, dan saat ini ia benar-benar merasa kelaparan. Kemudian, mata Train tidak sengaja melihat sebuah café di dalam kota Luggweyn.. Train tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, ia langsung memutuskan untuk mampir di café tersebut.

Ia pun memarkirkan motornya di dekat sana dan masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Ia memilih tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat jendela dan duduk di sana. Begitu Train duduk, pelayan di café itu pun langsung datang menghampirinya dengan membawa daftar menu. Ia pun memberikan daftar menu tersebut kepada Train dan bertanya disertai senyuman yang ramah,

"Mau pesan apa tuan?"

Makanan-makanan yang terdapat di daftar menu tersebut langsung membuat mata Train berbinar-binar dan air liurnya pun menetes. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melahap seluruh makanan yang ada di sana. Ditambah lagi, ia juga ingin sekali meminum minuman kesukaannya; susu. Setelah beberapa saat melihat-lihat dan membolak-balikkan halaman di daftar menu tersebut, Train akhirnya telah menentukan pesanannya.

Akan tetapi, baru saja Train ingin memesan pesanannya, ia teringat akan satu hal yang sangat penting. Train mencoba mengecek hal tersebut dengan merogoh saku celananya.

Kosong….

Train langsung _sweatdrop_ sekaligus _jawdrop_ menyadarinya. Ia baru ingat bahwa saat ini ia tidak memiliki sepeser uang sedikitpun.. Seluruh uang nya telah ia habiskan dengan membeli makanan yang banyak jumlahnya dan juga berbotol-botol susu di kota yang terakhir ia singgahi sebelum ke kota ini. Train menoleh ke arah pelayan tersebut dengan perlahan.

"A—"

Baru saja ia ingin meminta keringanan kepada pelayan café itu, pelayan yang tertlihat manis dan ramah itu sudah memotong permintaannya dengan berkata dengan tegas, "Di kedai ini tidak boleh ada yang berhutang."

Rasanya harapan Train untuk langsung menyantap makanan-makanan itu langsung musnah. Lagipula, kenapa pelayan tersebut bisa tahu apa yang ingin Train katakan? Apa jangan-jangan pelayan itu mempunyai kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran orang? Yah, itu tidak penting. Yang dipikirkan Train saat ini hanyalah perutnya yang kosong dan sangat lapar.

Train menoleh ke arah sang pelayan café. Berharap pelayan tersebut mau bermurah hati dan memberi keringanan kepada Train yang saat ini belum makan sama sekali. Tapi Train langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk berhutang saat merasakan aura mencekam yang berada di sekitar pelayan itu. Pelayan itu masih tersenyum, tetapi entah kenapa wajahnya mengatakan hal semacam 'kalau-kau-berani-berhutang-akan-kubunuh-kau'.

'_Glek' _ Train langsung menelan ludah.

Kemudian ia berbicara, "Kalau begitu. Bisa aku minta sebotol susu saja? Secara gratis…?" tanyanya agak ragu-ragu.

Terlihat empat tanda siku-siku di pelipis pelayan tersebut. Dan pelayan itupun menjawab kembali, "Maaf tuan, di kedai ini tidak ada yang gratis. Kalau anda tidak berniat untuk membayar.. Lebih baik anda KELUAR!"

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Train sudah berada di luar café tersebut. Pelayan yang terlihat-manis-tapi-sebenarnya-galak-itu telah mengusir Train dengan cara menendangnya.

'Apa-apaan pelayan tadi? Padahal aku sudah meminta baik-baik, pelit amat sih!' batin Train berkata.

_Grooookk~_

Perut Train berbunyi lagi, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan laparnya lagi. Sepertinya pertama-tama ia harus mencari uang dulu baru setelah itu ia dapat membeli makanan. Ia harus mencari 'buruan' nya… Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan berkeliling kota untuk mencari jikalau ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya sebagai seorang sweeper.

=000=

Setelah sekian lama ia berkeliling, ia belum juga mendapat buruannya. Sampai-sampai ia merasa lelah. Ditambah lagi, perutnya yang kosong membuat dirinya terasa lemas. Ia sudah malas untuk berjalan lagi..

_GROOOOKK~_

Lagi-lagi perutnya berbunyi. Dan kali ini lebih keras. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa kelaparan. Saking kesalnya, ia pun berteriak sampai-sampai membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran,

"AAAAKKH! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! AKU LAPAAAR! AKU BUTUH MAKANA—!"

perkataannya terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah kertas selembaran mengenai mukanya. Ia mengamati baik-baik kertas tersebut dan ia langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang tertera di sana. Sebuah kertas pekerjaan untuk seorang sweeper. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan buruannya; Dane Martell.

Buruannya kali ini hanyalah seorang pencuri biasa, dan upahnya pun tidak begitu besar. Tapi setidaknya jumlahnya cukup untuknya membeli makanan dan susu. Semangat Train yang tadi sempat padam pun kembali lagi. Ia akan menangkap buruannya secepat mungkin agar ia bisa makan secepatnya. Ia pun melihat ke arah orang yang tadi membagi-bagikan kertas selembaran tersebut dan menghampirinya untuk menanyakan beberapa informasi tentang buruannya.

=000=

Setelah berkeliling untuk mencari informasi tentang buruannya. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang Dane Martell. Bahkan ia juga mendapatkan informasi tentang markasnya.. Train kemudian mencoba menghampiri markas Dane. Dan saat ia berjalan ke sana, ia melihat buruannya itu sedang mengendap-ngendap ingin masuk ke dalam markasnya dan dengan membawa hasil curiannya. Ini kesempatan bagus. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Train langsung menghampirinya.

"Dane Martell" panggil Train

Dane langsung kaget saat namanya dipanggil dan menoleh ragu-ragu ke arah Train.

"26 tahun, dan…. Seorang pencuri biasa. Tapi sepertinya kau cukup ahli sampai-sampai polisi belum bisa menangkapmu sampai sekarang. Yang pasti, tindakanmu itu sudah merugikan cukup banyak orang." lanjut Train.

Dane tercengang. Ia mendekap barang hasil curiannya dan menggertakkan giginya.

"S-Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

Train hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian tersenyum simpul sambil menjawab, "Aku? Aku hanya seorang sweeper. Dan aku ke sini untuk menangkapmu" jawabnya sambil mengangkat pistol hades nya..

Dane langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Langsung saja Train mengejarnya dari belakang. Begitu menyadari kalau Train mengejarnya, ia langsung berbelok ke arah gang kecil yang berada di dekat sana, berusaha untuk menghindar dari Train. Train pun mengikutinya masuk ke gang tersebut dan begitu ia memasukinya, beberapa tong yang cukup besar rubuh dan hampir menimpanya.

Tapi bukan Train namanya kalau ia tidak bisa melewati rintangan semacam itu. Ia menambah kecepatan larinya dan menghindari satu demi satu tong besar itu dengan mudahnya. Gerakannya sangat cepat sampai hampir tak bisa dilihat. Dane yang melihat rencananya gagal pun tambah kesal dan berlari secepatnya. Sepertinya larinya cukup cepat, tapi tetap tidak bisa lari dari kejaran Train.

Train mengeluarkan pistol hadesnya dan akan menembak ke arah kaki Dane. Tetapi, baru saja ia berniat menarik pelatuknya, tiba-tiba….

_DOR! DOR!_

Dua buah tembakan dari atas gedung nyaris mengenai Dane. Dane pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa gugup.

"Berhenti sampai di situ, Dane Martell!" kata suara dari atas gedung.

Train dan juga Dane langsung menoleh ke atas gedung yang ada di dekat sana. Di sana ia melihat seorang perempuan muda berambut silver dan dikuncir satu sedang memegang dua buah pistol. Perempuan itu memakai kaos dan juga jaket berwarna hitam, celana pendek di atas lutut, sebuah kalung, dan juga tempat menyimpan pistol yang diikat di kedua kakinya. Mata perempuan itu berwarna merah seperti darah.

Perempuan berambut silver itu pun loncat dari atap dan turun di dekat Dane. Dane langsung mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Lalu perempuan itu menodongkan salah satu pistolnya tepat ke wajah Dane dan berbicara, "Jangan bergerak! Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi" ujar perempuan itu.

Train pun menurunkan pistol hadesnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Ia menoleh ke arah perempuan itu dan bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

Perempuan itu menjawab, tanpa menoleh ke arah Train. "Seorang sweeper, sama sepertimu."

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Dane sampai-sampai membuat bulu di belakang lehernya berdiri.

"Ikut aku ke kantor polisi!" suruh perempuan itu.

Dane hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti perintahnya. Ia berjalan ke kantor polisi dengan perempuan tadi dibelakangnya yang masih menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Dane. Bersiap menembaknya jika ia bernekad untuk kabur. Train hanya berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba saja..

"MEONG!"

Seekor kucing berbulu putih keluar dari tong sampah yang berada di dekat sana. Kucing itu berlari ke depan perempuan tadi. Mata perempuan tadi terbelalak, tubuhnya seperti bergetar dan kemudian ia berteriak, "GYAAAAAA!"

Dane dan Train kaget mendengar perempuan tadi tiba-tiba berteriak dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan pistolnya. Dane langsung menyeringai dan dengan cepat mengambil pistol milik perempuan itu dan menarik perempuan tersebut. Train langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Dane, tetapi buruannya itu sudah keburu menodongkan pistolnya ke arah peremperuan misterius tadi.

"Turunkan senjatamu, atau akan kutarik pelatuknya dan akan kubolongi kepala perempuan ini. Hahaha" ancam Dane sambil tertawa licik.

Perempuan tadi tampak kesal. Dan Train pun menurunkan hades nya, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya. Perempuan itu kaget dengan aksi Train.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan pedulikan aku dan bawa orang ini ke kantor polisi!" suruh sang perempuan bermata merah.

"Diam! Jangan banyak bicara atau kubolongi kepalamu sekarang juga!" ancam Dane lagi.

Perempuan itu hanya bisa diam sambil menggertakkan giginya. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan bertindak ceroboh tadi. Dane mempererat cengkraman tangannya di tangan perempuan itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa mengambil pistolnya yang satu lagi. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah.

Dane mundur perlahan-lahan bersama dengan perempuan tadi yang masih dijadikannya sandra. Sementara Train masih mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tidak bergerak. Senyum licik terlihat dari wajah Dane. Ia menuju ke arah tumpukan tong besi dan kemudian menendangnya ke arah Train.

"Awas!" ujar perempuan tadi pada Train.

Tapi dengan cepat, Train mengambil pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke arah salah satu tong besi yang akan menerjangnya.

"Apa?" Dane terkejut.

Peluru yang tadi ditembakkan Train terpantul di tong-tong besi tersebut sampai akhirnya mengenai kaki Dane. Keseimbangan Dane pun goyah dan dia melepaskan perempuan tadi. Tanpa disadari, Train sudah berada di belakang Dane..

"Aku datang, untuk membawa kesialan padamu"

Dan Train pun memukul kepala belakang Dane dengan pistolnya sampai-sampai ia pingsan.. Mata perempuan tadi terbelalak melihat aksi Train barusan.

"K-kau.. Tembakan tadi…, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya perempuan itu pada Train.

"_Reflect Shot_. Itu nama tembakannya. Jurus yang diciptakan oleh sahabatku.." jawab Train.

Memang benar, _Reflect Shot_ tadi adalah jurus milik Saya. Sahabat Train yang sudah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Creed. Sekaligus orang yang merubah dirinya dari seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

'Hebat.. Kemampuan menembaknya tadi benar-benar hebat… Ia bisa menembak dengan sangat akurat dari posisi seperti itu. Dan lagi, kecepatannya benar-benar luar biasa. Tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada di belakang Dane dan menjatuhkannya..' batin perempuan itu berkata. Kemudian ia memperlihatkan senyum simpulnya. 'Sepertinya dia orang yang tepat' pikir perempuan itu lagi.

Train hanya diam saja di sana sehabis mengalahkan Dane. Dan hal itu membuat perempuan itu menjadi heran. Perempuan itupun berjalan menghampiri Train, "Ah, hei, ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama—"

"….par.."

"Eh? Apa?:"

"par… La… par…."

"Hah? Lap—HUAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja Train ambruk saking kelaparannya, membuat perempuan tadi terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah Train dan juga Dane yang saat ini sama-sama pingsan dan langsung _sweatdrop_. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Merepotkan saja…" ujar perempuan tadi yang kemudian menarik Train dan juga Dane.

* * *

**A/N: **Yak, selesai.. Errr— oke.. Ternyata ini ffic emang abal, dan gue masih juga nekad nge-publish #bego. Masalah OC perempuan berambut silver itu; nama dan lain sebagainya, bakal dijelasin di chapter berikutnya. Akhir kata, saya akan merasa sangat bahagia kalau readers sekalian bersedia me-review ffic abal ini. (_ _) Arrivederci~


End file.
